Burger Maniacs and Unicorn Lovers
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: A burger maniac and a unicorn lover chats online. Now, what would the conversation between the unlikely pair be about? A USXUK fic. (Rated T for language)


**Brief notes:  
>1) burgersRlife!_:D is America<br>2) unicorns_are_cool is England  
>3) Little Iggy is Iggycat<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Monday<strong>

_- **burgersrlife!_:D** has logged on_

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy there! Looooonnnnnngggg time no see! :D :D :D<p>

_- **unicorns_are_cool** has logged on_

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Yes, hello there again.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Man, you sound bummed out. : Everything going okay?

unicorns_are_cool:  
>I am fine, thank you. Just had some atrocious amount of work to catch up on.<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>And how are you dear chap?<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>I'm doin' great 'ere! \^o^ Mom's actually gonna take me somewhere on vacay! Woohoo!

unicorns_are_life :  
>There is something known as 'excessive use of exclamation marks'. Oh, where are you headed to?<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>No friggin idea! She won't lemme know at all! :( Being all secretive like that, it's not fair! D':<p>

unicorns_are_cool :  
>Stop it with the exclamation marks. = =|||<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>But it's fun!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>No, it is not fun. And you are jamming up the entire chatroom with your useless exclamation marks and emoticons.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Aww! You like it! ^^<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>No, I do not.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Oh,waitaminutegotaphonecallfrommybro.<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Are you really such a blubbering land monkey that you don't know how to use the bloody space bar you git?!<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Chillax dude, chill it. I'm just doin what I gotta do.<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Oh? And that is?<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Askin' Mattie to get off my damned phone coz I got no time to chat with him.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>I'm savin all my time for you! ;)<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>What an uncouth way to bugger off your own brother.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Yeah, but it's all worth it!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>I am extremely flattered right now. -rolls eyes-<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Party-pooper~<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>And your cussin never changes does it? Ya still cuss like a friggin sailor.<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Says the one who curses as well.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>At least I'm not as bad as you are! -3-<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Wha-...wha-... EXCUSE ME?!<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Yea, excuse you ya potty mouth! :P<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>You bloody git of a wanker! I swear, I'd wring your neck dry if I were in America right now!<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Nanananana~ You can't catch me~! I'm a HERO!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Tch. Like anyone would want to be saved by the likes of you.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Lots of chicks do! I'm 100% hero material! :D<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Even a villan would have more hero material than you do.<p>

… If 'hero material' did exist in this world.

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>I can't believe ya don't believe in stuff like heroes! : HEROES ARE EVERYWHERE!

unicorns_are_cool:  
>And so are ghosts, spirits and faeries. Yet, no one pays any attention to them.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>You and your supernatural stuff...<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>You and your heroes.<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Not to mention your disgusting obsession with burgers, the star-sprangled banner, cowboy merchandise and anything which is connected to America in general.<br>A true blue American you are.

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Yep! Yep! I'm the most patriotic guy you'll ever see!<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>But cha' misses one more thing I'm obsessed with.<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>And, pray tell, what might that be?<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>You. ;)<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>I must be the luckiest person on earth!... Like hell I am.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Ouch! That hurts! Me and my shattered little heart! ;A;<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Shall I call for an ambulance?<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Only if your my doctor! Or even better my personal nurse!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>I refuse to care for someone who is unable to spell "you're" correctly.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Whoops! Typo!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>-sigh -<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Anyway, tell me if you receive news on your vacation site. Perhaps I could lend a hand in searching it up.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>-salutes- Roger that, cap!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Alright, I shall be off now. Little Iggy here is simply craving my attention.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>I'll miss you!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>Yes, yes. Of course.<p>

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Deadpanned! Again! No fun man, no fun!<p>

unicorns_are_cool:  
>As usual, my dear.<p>

_- **unicorns_are_cool** has logged out._

burgersRlife!_:D :  
>Alrighty man! See ya tomorrow!<p>

_- **burgersrlife!_:D** has logged out_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there all you wonderful peeps! Thanks for taking the time to read this fic!<strong>


End file.
